Fiction, with you
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Matt sufre durante 8 meses luego de la muerte de Mello, y sufre un estado de coma, teniendo cada día, hermosos sueños con él, deseando ser desconectado algún día, para poder vivir eternamente junto a Mello.


**¡Ohayô Gozaimasu! n_n**

**Tengo como 16 fics en proceso : D , pero bueno... Aún no les acabo ni un capítulo xD , este es un one-shot que hice... Porque si... Canciones que oí porque no sé : D , Fiction de Avenged Sevenfold... Ai Kotoba de ShounenT... Never Too Late de Three Days Grace... Take me under de Three Days Grace... Numb de Linkin Park.. Over and over de Three Days Grace... With me de Sum41, y Speak of the devil de Sum41. Eso es todo (?... **

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, tendido sobre el claro y verdoso pasto, las hojas parecían haber sido perfectamente lavadas, con una brillante gota de agua encima, ocasionada por el rocío. El pelirrojo observó con calma el cielo, tan claro, un extraño celeste mar, quizás más bien, un hermoso turquesa. Lo miraba, era un clima increíble, celestial. Se sentó con cuidado sobre el follaje, y recorrió aquél precioso lugar con sus orbes esmeralda. Con curiosidad, calma.

Luego de estudiar el paisaje con la vista, se levantó cautelosamente del suelo, y caminó con suma tranquilidad, distinguiendo en su lento caminar, que sus ropas no eran las mismas, vestía una yukata blanca, con detalles plateados y negros, aún tenía sus goggles, eso le tranquilizó más. Rozando altas copas de flores que aparecían a medida que iba su rumbo. De pronto se detuvo.

Elevó ligeramente su mirada, encontrándose con una nueva figura, entrecerró sus ojos, con dificultad, intentando comprobar que lo que veía no era más que un espejismo, y no lo era. Sonrió cálidamente al reconocer aquella bella figura masculina, con cabellos dorados, vestía una yukata también, sin embargo, la de éste otro, era una negra con detalles dorados.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente, perdido en aquella figura, sin dejar de observarlo, él era perfecto, y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Se oyó el sonido de una pequeña rama crujir a su paso, y se detuvo con temor. Pero no... Vio como el rubio elevaba su mirada, cruzando su mirada azul, con la mirada verdosa del pelirrojo. Vio como, de un momento a otro, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar al punto de correr. No sabía como reaccionar, el rubio se acercaba más y más, pero ciertamente, no sabía como hablarle, que decirle. Su mente quedó en blanco al sentir su cálida piel, rodeándolo. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de aquél, sonriendo. El pelirrojo lo observó con duda, lo vio sonreír, pero ahora sentía algo húmedo en su hombro, claro signo de las lágrimas de su compañero.

- Te extraño, Matt... - Susurró el rubio.

- No... - Lo abrazó de manera protectora mientras sonreía, pero a la vez, soltaba cristalinas lágrimas - Me extrañaste... No pienso dejarte solo, Mello...

- Para mi es preferible que así sea... - Lo observó a los ojos - No seas idiota, compara las cosas... Quiero que olvides nuestro mundo, nuestra propia realidad, por más perfecta que te parezca, ya he pasado a la historia, Matt, tú en cambio.. Tú debes luchar. - Colocó una mano en su mejilla, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

- Pero no quiero, y lo sabes... Quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero volver otra vez...

- Ya haz estado mucho tiempo conmigo, debes irte, Matt... - Lo observó a sus ojos, comenzando a liberar sus lágrimas.

- No, Mello.. Por favor, no llores.. - Igualmente liberó lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

- Entonces tu tampoco lo hagas, por favor... Hazme caso, obedece una vez más...

- De acuerdo... - El rubio sonrió con ligera satisfacción, Matt sonrió y miró al cielo - Pero eso si, Mello... No te aseguro que lo haga con ganas.

- Idiota... - Desvió la mirada.

- Tengo algo que decirte, por cierto...

- ¿Qué es? - Volvió su vista a él.

- Te amo..

- Estúpido... - Sonrió de lado - También te amo...

- Me haces tan feliz... Aún así pretendes que te deje aquí solo...

- Así deben ser las cosas, Matt... Será lo mejor, por favor, obedece, Matt, obedéceme.

- Quiero estar a tu lado... - Comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesar, con leve dolor - Creo que... Tengo sueño...

- ¿Eh? - Abrió sus ojos de par en par, soltando una nueva lágrima, pero intentó sonreír - ¿Tienes sueño? - Comenzó a agacharse, tomando delicadamente la cabeza del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo al pasto.

- Si... ¿Eso es bueno o malo? - Se agachó, quedando a un lado de Mello.

- Es bueno, Matt.. - Aún lagrimeaba, mientras sonreía falsamente, mientras colocaba la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas - Descansa...

- ¿Eh..? - De pronto reaccionó - ¡No, espera, pero no quiero!

- Matt, por favor, te lo pido de la mejor manera... No pasará nada malo... - Acarició el cabello del pelirrojo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, siendo vencido por el cansancio, y la relajación que le proporcionaba el rubio con sus caricias.

- ...Te lo prometo...

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos por completo, escuchando la suave voz con la que habló el rubio, ansiando que aquella promesa no fuera más que un sueño más, que se volvía inalcanzable, queriendo estar con él para toda la eternidad, todo se volvió una fría pantalla negra.

Él tenía abiertos dos únicos caminos, él quería uno, aunque el rubio le sugiriera que tomara el otro. Matt desobedecía descaradamente por una razón, y es que no quería alejarse nunca más de su amigo, ya habían cometido ese error una vez, y nada salió bien, todo lo contrario, Matt siempre lamentó aquél día. Ocho meses antes tuvo la oportunidad de decir "Mejor no lo hagamos", o un simple "Es peligroso", pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo pasó, no podía hacer más por aquél día que solo lamentarse en silencio, en sus sueños.

Abrió sus ojos con calma, en la oscuridad de aquél cuarto, en el cual no recordaba nada, no recordó haber estado ahí, era completamente obvio en donde se encontraba ahora.

- Despertaste. - Dijo el albino.

- ¿Nea.. Near...? - Pronunció con dificultad.

- Creí que despertarías, haz estado soñando mucho recientemente, incluso lloraste dormido.

- ¿Cuanto pasó?...

- Ocho meses. - Contestó con frialdad, desviando su mirada con ligera pena - Lamento lo que ocurrió. - Volteó a verlo nuevamente - Acabas de despertar de un coma.

- ¿Llevo 8 meses en coma? - Bajó la mirada - En lugar de eso pude...

- Ni lo pienses, Matt..

- Pero quiero estar con él... No creo que comprendas, Near...

- Matt... - Lo observó con calma - No tienes porque sentirte culpable.

- Pero... Yo si... Pude haber cambiado eso...

- Pero no fue así, la muerte de Mello no fue tu culpa, como tampoco tu accidente, nada fue tu culpa, como tampoco nada fue la culpa de Mello, solo sucedió.

- Near, yo se lo que hice, y lo que no... - Cerró sus ojos.

- Pero no es la mejor manera.

- Pero es la única... - Sonrió débilmente.

- Si es lo que quieres...

- Near... - El albino lo miró - Tengo.. Sueño... - Sonrió.

- ¿Enserio, Matt? - Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

- Si... - Sonrió con pena - Enserio, lo lamento tanto...

- No sé si lo tuyo es estupidez... Valentía... O fidelidad...

- Tal vez las tres, Near... - Cerró sus ojos - Por favor... Y.. Adiós.

- Adiós... - Lo contempló en silencio. Mientras llevaba su mano al cable de la blanca máquina de hospital, y lo jaló con suavidad, desconectándolo, escuchando aquél agudo sonido que provocaba la máquina, y viendo como el pelirrojo sonrió por última vez, en agradecimiento.

Matt, estuvo muerto desde siempre, desde hacía ocho meses sintió su corazón morir, desde que Mello murió, sintió su corazón apagarse para siempre, ahora nuevamente, su corazón se apagó, pero esta vez, definitivamente.

No era tarde para ir con su amigo... O más bien, nunca era demasiado tarde, pero al final, pudo despertar de su largo sueño que parecía eterno, para volver a dormir nuevamente, definitivamente.

Se siente frío, pero también un intenso ardor bajo la piel, es horroroso, por más rápido que uno se despida de la vida, aún así sufre, debió esperar que fuera natural, pero no era su deseo, finalmente, un débil suspiro de un fallecido más. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, sintió morir todos sus sentidos.

Levemente, sus esmeraldas se hacían presentes nuevamente en el ambiente, comenzó a observar entre los lejanos árboles, buscando aquella figura que tanto conocía. No la encontraba, lentamente comenzaba a angustiarse, ¿Dónde estaba?... Instintivamente, su mirar se detuvo en un punto justo, notando al rubio, que estaba aparentemente, tajando un árbol con una pequeña navaja.

Se levantó del suelo, una vez más, caminó hacia él a paso lento, mirándolo, contemplando cada parte de su cuerpo en ese ligero movimiento que provocaba. Se encontraba detrás de Mello, observando lo que hacía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al notar que el rubio había escrito con su navaja sus propios nombres.

- Creo que amarte más de lo que ya te amo es imposible... - Sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Volteó bruscamente soltando la navaja en el acto, lo observó con sorpresa, quedando inmóvil por unos minutos.

Se observaron, completamente congelados, la respiración de Mello se comenzaba a agitar, miles de lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus vidriosos ojos, se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué, Matt?, ¿Por qué mierda tú...? - No podía evitar llorar, eso no debió ocurrir.

- Lo lamento... - Bajó la mirada - Quería quedarme contigo, lo lamento mucho...

- ¿Cómo sucedió..?

- Le pedí a Near que me desconectara... - Sonrió ligeramente - Igualmente, ya tenía sueño...

- ¿Eh...? - Lo abrazó bruscamente mientras lloraba - ¡Eres un idiota!, Se supone que debías luchar, idiota... No debiste.. - Lo miró a los ojos - ¡No debiste!

- No llores.. - Ambos estaban llorando ahora, Matt acarició la mejilla del rubio con suavidad, luego se acercó con calma y depositó un sencillo beso en su frente - Fue mi decisión... No puedo vivir sin ti...

- Sigo creyendo que eres un idiota... - Bajó la mirada.

- Pero ya no debo esperar... Porque finalmente puedo estar contigo otra vez, para siempre...

- Para siempre... - Esbozó una sonrisa inconscientemente.

- Ahora si será un "nosotros para siempre", Mello... - Tomó su mano con delicadeza.

- Bueno, si.. Tienes razón... - Aceptó el suave agarre del pelirrojo.

- Lo hecho está hecho, nada fue nuestra culpa, nada fue culpa de nadie... Y tú eres mi ángel...

- Y tú el mío.. - Sonrió.

- Mello... ¿Juntos por la eternidad? - Sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio.

- Juntos por la eternidad... - Sonrió también, al mismo tiempo que caminaban en dirección al sol, dedicándose dulces miradas de vez en cuando. Miradas del más allá, que quedarían marcadas por toda la eternidad...

* * *

**Ciao, Sayonara (owo)/**


End file.
